In automobiles, for example, there is a need to position and mount panels, e.g. side glass panes of the automobile, in an existing accommodation member. For this purpose, it is known to use a hollow double pin which is forced into the bore of the panel. Because there are vibrations, tolerances and the like the pin might happen to be displaced in an axial direction in the bore and will drop out, in a most unfavourable case.